1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a laminate and a laminating device, and especially relates to a method for forming a laminate by layering a laminate base body including a projection, such as an electronic component including bumps, and a film-shaped laminating body, such as a resin, and heating and compressing the same so that the projection penetrates at least the film-shaped laminating body, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a laminate base body such as an electronic component including a projection, for example, on a surface of a semiconductor wafer, bumps made of metal such as solder, copper, and gold is formed. These bumps project from the surface of the semiconductor wafer, typically are formed in a columnar shape with a tip resembling a sphere, or an egg shape, and have a height (projection amount) about 0.01 to 0.04 mm and a diameter about 0.01 to 0.04 mm. Further, an interval between adjacent bumps is 0.03 to 0.10 mm. In forming such bumps, a plating method, a paste printing method, a ball placement method and the like are employed.
The semiconductor wafer on which such bumps are to be formed typically is configured of silicon, is formed in a round shape, has standards of 4, 8, 12, 16 inches diameters, and has a thickness of 0.025 to 0.800 mm.
On the other hand, as the film-shaped laminating body, an insulating resin film is typically configured with thermosetting resin such as epoxy as chief ingredient. Further, the insulating resin film may in some cases be configured of thermoplastic resin, or a mixture of the thermosetting resin and the thermoplastic resin. Further, as shown in FIG. 3A, an insulating resin film F typically has protection films P1, P2 made, for example, of PET laminated on both surfaces, where one protection film P2 is delaminated upon forming a laminate with the semiconductor wafer W as shown in FIG. 3B, and the other protection film P1 is also delaminated after forming the laminate, for example upon mounting on a mount product as shown in FIG. 3C. A thickness of the insulating resin film F is for example about 0.01 to 0.06 mm. It is typically selected so that the tips of the bumps B are exposed from a surface of the insulating resin film F when the other protection film P1 is delaminated as shown in FIG. 3C, with the tips of the bumps B being penetrated therethrough.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. H11-4076, H9-307230, 2009-32853, and 2005-150273 are known, as prior art for laminating the laminate base body W including the projection B and the film-shaped laminating body F as described above. JP-A No. H11-4076 discloses layering a conductive foil on which a conductive bump is formed and an insulating resin layer, and heating and compressing the same between press plates of a planar press machine so that the conductive bump is caused to penetrate the insulating resin layer (0012, etc.). JP-A No. H11-4076 further discloses compressing and heating the conductive foil, the insulating resin layer, and a releasing sheet by passing the same between a pair of rolls so that the conductive bump penetrates the insulating resin layer (0064 etc.).
Further, JP-A No. H9-307230 discloses causing a conductive bump of a support base to oppose a composite resin sheet, and passing the same between rollers configured of a metal roller and a flexible rubber roller so as to primarily compress and cause the conductive bump to penetrate the composite resin sheet (0020 etc.).
Further, as another prior art, JP-A No. 2009-32853 discloses a pressing unit configured of an elastic member such as rubber and having a lower surface side with a shape of a curve with its center portion being positioned lower than its outer peripheral portion, or an inclined surface shape; and describes that, according to this shape, upon affixing an adhesive sheet S to a wafer W, the affixation can be performed while expelling air existing between the adhesive sheet S and the wafer W to outside (0017). Further, JP-A No. 2009-32853 describes that this pressing unit may be configured of a hollow elastic member, and may be configured such that the elastic member is bloated by compressed air or decompressed atmosphere so as to affix an adhesive sheet to a wafer (0036). Further, in JP-A No. 2009-32853, the semiconductor wafer and a ring frame are mounted on a supporting unit, the adhesive sheet is positioned above them, and the adhesive sheet is pressed against the semiconductor wafer and the ring frame by the adhesive sheet being sandwiched by the pressing unit.
As another prior art, JP-A No. 2005-150273 discloses performing a first laminate compressing process of laminating a composite resin sheet on a conductive supporting body and compressing the same in a state in which air between the conductive supporting body provided with a bump and the composite resin sheet is compulsorily sucked and discharged, so that a tip of the bump penetrates the composite resin sheet and is exposed therefrom, and a second laminate compressing process of laminating a conductive supporting body on the composite resin sheet and compressing the same, so that the tip of the bump exposed from the composite resin sheet is contact bonded to a conductive layer. Further, JP-A No. 2005-150273 discloses a compressing device including an upper plate capable of lowering and raising, a container chamber that is sealed airtight by this upper plate, and a pair of pressing members made of rubber that is disposed at a bottom portion of the container chamber (0019).